Bang Bang
by Hollyleaf6
Summary: "Don't worry, I'll be okay in Elysium." "But I don't want you to go!" He took her fingers from his face and held her hand. "I need you." /Dedicated to Pacmayne/ T for violence and because I'm paranoid ONESHOT Thanks to lunaii-dollmaker for the profile picture


**This idea has been floating around in my head for ages. I know I should be working on chapter four for Crippled by Mere Memories, but I couldn't resist. This oneshot is dedicated to TheSeventhNecromancer, my first reviewer ever! **

**I don't own PJO, HoO, or Bang, Bang. They belong to Rick Riordan and Nancy Sinatra, respectively. Yes, I realize I tweaked the words of the song so this doesn't get deleted for having copyrighted song lyrics. And Moonlace is a pretty flower. And I have no idea what weapon Travis uses so in this he has a bow. And I always wondered if, when Demeter children died, they get reincarnated as plants...I know they have normal souls but it's a fun idea to play with.**

The battle raged, but Katie Gardner was oblivious to all but the golden-eyed demigod in front of her. He pulled two arrows back on their string and trained them on her heart.

"Travis...listen. Listen to me." Katie fingered her knife, but she knew she would not have the heart to hurt Travis if he shot. It was the eidolon, not him. The eidolon. The eidolon...

She looked into those gold eyes, wishing with all her heart that they would clear and that he would be himself again, but the vile spirit that was possessing Katie's boyfriend would have none of that. The eidolon let the arrows fly.

Twang, Twang. Two arrows raced towards her heart.

Bang, Bang. She hit the ground with a start.

Clang, Clang. Her heart was slowing down.

Twang, Twang. Katie's first love shot her down.

\/

Travis's eyes melted into a dark amber, before a deep chocolate brown showed through. Travis threw the bow away from him and raced to Katie's side. She was laying peacefully on the ground with two arrow shafts protruding from her chest.

"Oh my gods, Katie! What have I done? No, no, no, no, no! Don't die on me!"

Katie clutched at the arrows weakly, fingers brushing the blood-stained feathers adhered to the shaft of the arrows. She said nothing, only smiled.

"WE NEED A HEALER! WE NEED A HEALER AND SOME AMBROSIA RIGHT NOW!" Travis yelled. The battle seemed to have ceased. "WELL? GET HER A HEALER RIGHT NOW, GOD DAMMIT!"

Katie lifted a hand and placed three fingers on his lips. "Don't worry," she rasped. "I'll be okay in Elysium."

"But I don't want you to go!" Travis gently took her fingers from his face and held her hand. "I need you."

Katie smiled and the grass around her twisted around her arms. "I'm glad you finally realized. Did..." Katie took a deep breath. "Did we win?"

The rest of the demigods had formed a mournful crescent around Katie and Travis. The pain of the battle was over.

"Yes, Katie. We won." Travis bit his lip. The dying girl in front of him sighed.

"I love you." And her bright green eyes closed for the last time. The grass wrapped around her arms shriveled and died. The late summer flowers beside her wilted, bending their heads to the ground. Katie's still form seemed to glow and Travis stared in disbelief until the light became blinding. Travis looked away, eyes burning with tears.

When the glow died down, there was a clump of shimmering silver flowers and Katie's camp necklace in her place. Children of Demeter...children of Demeter were reincarnated as plants?

Travis scooped up the flowers, their loose roots trailing dirt. The leaves swayed gently in the breeze.

"Moonlace," a voice behind him said. Travis turned his head to see that Percy was standing a few feet away with scratches running down his face. He kneeled down next to Travis and inspected the plant. "Of course she would be moonlace...you have to plant her at night, somewhere where the moonlight will touch the petals."

\/

Connor slung his arm around his twin's shoulders. The full moon bathed the precious plant in a silver glow, where it was planted by the beach. A granite stone engraved with _Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter_ stood over the blooms. Travis pulled Katie's necklace out of his pocket and laid it delicately by the moonlace. Five beads were strung on the cord. Five years of camp.  
Travis began to tremble. Connor pulled his arm away and left his brother to mourn. He needed to be alone.

A cry rang out. "What did I do to deserve this? _What did I do_? _Well_?" A pause. "I see. She had to die...the Fates..." Travis's voice became quieter. "A sacrifice to end the war..."

Conner gently closed the door of the Hermes Cabin and called lights out.


End file.
